Estalla la Tercera Guerra Mundial
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Estalla la tercera guerra mundial, contra Estados Unidos, pero Estados Unidos se alza en armas,


Todos los líderes del mundo estaban reunidos en una sala hablando de acuerdos pero el presidente de Rusia no llego a ningún acuerdo y todos se fueron a sus países y el presidente fue a ver a sus aliados y preparo el ataque a los demás países y el presidente de estados unidos reunió a todos los líderes del gobierno y dijo

í que prepararnos para lo peor para su seguridad todos debemos estar armados este no es un juego tanques, helicópteros, bombas, infantería, soldados etc esto puede ser el día del juicio final y cuando dijo eso ultimo sonó la alarma de la base de donde estaban y eran rusos tenían una torreta de misiles los estadounidenses preparon los tanques y partieron de ese terrible escenario los rusos han ganado esta batalla dijo un seal escoltando al presidente y cuando vimos a la izquierda había muchas explosiones y entramos a un centro comercial y recogimos lo que pudimos y todos los agentes estaban centrados en proteger al presidente de u.s.a estados unidos de américa los agentes se fueron en un helicóptero enviando para rescatar al presidente y cuando el líder de estados unidos subió al helicóptero fueron emboscados por unos robots rusos y el helicóptero despego a petición de los agentes del servicio secreto los robots mataron a los estadounidenses y solo quedaban 2 agentes con el presidente y un montón de cazas enemigas dispararon al helicóptero el helicóptero cayó por suerte un rio amortiguo la caída y los agentes y el presidente sobrevivieron y se adentraron en la ciudad y cuando llegaron al océano había una base naval se hospedaron en la base y después de 2 meses sonó la alarma y los soldados salieron y defendieron la bahía ante un ataque ruso de des embarcación los rusos se rindieron ante las fuerza estadounidense en la bahía eran 300 rusos contra 500 mil estadounidenses y tras varios inventos se pudo crear un cuadro al ser tirado se transformaba en una base de hierro tan fuerte como una roca y después de aguantar un ataque ruso por aire el presidente guio a todas las bases situadas en Manhattan que atacaran al centro de Manhattan todos se alistaron y atacaron pero los rusos resistieron y los expulsaron a las bases el presidente fue pasado de base a una base nuclear con un millón de soldados 50 mil vehículos 30 mil helicópteros y 30 bombas nucleares el presidente decidió contra atacar a los rusos y atacaron 600 soldados a un pueblo y todos estaban disparando y cuando un sgt. Sargento will silbo y el primero en salir fue un soldado con la bandera de estados unidos y soldados atacando y un tanque disparo a un supermercado tiraron el supermercado y cuando vieron arriba habían soldados rusos cayendo en paracaídas los soldados dispararon hacia arriba mataron a algunos y en la calle que separaba a los rusos y estadounidenses hubo una balacera tremenda cohetes, balas, soldados y tanques yo ya no sabía que hacer luego una idea ilumino mi cabeza agarre un mortero y le dispare al cuartel general de los rusos lo destruí y todos los rusos e Iraníes salieron con las manos arriba todos los apuntaron y era una trampa nos dispararon de atrás y de adelante los helicópteros mataron a los del frente y nosotros los de atrás solo quedábamos 100 de 600 y los rusos que eran 1000 huyeron fuimos a la base y el presidente ordeno un ataque sorpresa a la base rusa ubicada ya en las cataratas gemelas (es un monumento a los caídos el 9 de setiembre y también homenaje a las torres gemelas ) atacamos en la noche y ganamos nos adentramos en la ciudad y habían 2 titanes marchando a las afueras de un edificio llamamos a las bazukas (se me olvido como se escribe bazukas creo que así se escribe ) y dispararon y los titanes cayeron cegados del bombazo de las bazukas cayeron y 8 tanques los explotaron con las ametralladoras y los cañones luego salieron 50 camionetas iraníes y les disparamos pero nos devolvieron el ataque nos cubrimos y las explotamos excepto 19 salieron para otras rutas corrimos hacia el empire state subimos lento por si habían enemigos había una ametralladora rusa en el piso 20 30 40 60 y 80 les pusimos c4 y las destruimos fuimos al mirador habían 10 francotiradores estadounidenses muertos bajamos rápido para evitar ataques y fuimos al punto de encuentro pasaron 10 tanques y nos subimos y atacamos nuestro último objetivo un campamento ruso pequeño como de 1000 hombres los tomamos por sorpresa los matamos era hora de ir a la base fuimos entramos planeamos la próxima jugada

MIENTRAS EN HAWAI

Los hawaianos estaban aterrados de que los atacaran dicho y hecho los atacaron con un bombardeo y los invadieron al siguiente día los hawaianos se asustaron y llamaron a su ejército local después de 2 años los rusos y sus aliados formaron un verdadero "EJE DEL MAL" ya habían conquistado todo el mundo no conquistado atacado las islas de Hawái y Guam ya se habían rendido era un caos la economía mundial había caído habían destruido varios pozos petrolíferos los bancos cerraron minas de oro, platino, plata, cobre y del metal más caro del mundo Rodio se habían cerrado a causa de la guerra ya no permitían pasar de un país al otro ya no era nada seguro salir a las calles.

Rusia había traicionado a Cuba Estados unidos ataco a Cuba la dejo en llamas Estados unidos aprovecho y puso varias bases militares en Cuba y los rusos que quedaban en Cuba fueron erradicados mientras Estados unidos luchaba por 2 países Estados unidos se había vuelto el país con el ejército más grande con 300 millones de hombres más 200 millones de las reservas el presidente planeo la invasión a toda la unión europea para ayudarla con la invasión también a todo país invadido por Rusia, Irán, Chinos, Norcoreanos, Siria etc. Pero no podía por la invasión a su propio país

MIENTRAS REPORTES DEL MUNDO

Todo el mundo estalla en guerra civil excepto Estados unidos y la unión europea

Fin.


End file.
